


Healer's Melody

by Anonymous



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Compulsory Heterosexuality, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, im bad at tagging lol, musician L, musician light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Light gazed upon the photos and prints on the wall; pictures of Misa and his sister, piano sheets, polaroids of memories from long ago.Bittersweet reminders. Light loved his music, composing and playing for nobody but himself.
Relationships: Amane Misa & Yagami Light, Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Light looked up from his materials, his neck cracking with a dull ache. The library was almost dead silent if it weren't for the soft chatter on the lower level and the soft patter of light rain against the windows. He reached for his phone in his bag, seeing it was nearing dinner time. Light had been so absorbed in studying, it felt as if no time went by at all. 

He had a schedule he liked to maintain every day, as to not feel anxious and unsettled. Wake up at 7 AM, attend his lectures at their respective times, study, study, and study some more. Light’s life practically revolved around his academics, maintaining his class ranking was of utmost importance to him.

He settled his hand under his chin, looking out of the window, taking in the soft white clouds blanketing the sky and the concrete slowly becoming drenched by tiny droplets.

“I should get going soon..” Light gathered his materials and stationery, placing them within his bag. 

He walked down the wooden stairs, seeing the arrays of books littering tables and chairs. Railings dusty, years without use or a good polishing. 

A girl came into view, sitting by the ancient computers. “Light!” A blonde girl whisper-shouted, attracting some looks from other students. “Misa... I told you to go back without me, why did you wait?” Misa Amane, his girlfriend, but would often refer to Light as her “destined soulmate for multiple lifetimes.”

“I wanted to know if you’d like to have dinner at my place tonight?” Misa led the way to the doors, with a big smile on her face.

“I’m busy tonight, Misa. Let’s reschedule.”

She frowned, “You always reschedule, you never have time to spend with me.” Hearing that hint of disappointment made Light feel a tinge of guilt.

“How about this Friday, sweetie. I’ll take you out and we’ll spend the night together.” He offered a small smile. 

“Promise?” Misa questioned, holding out her pinkie. Light linked his pinkie around hers, locking in their promise. 

They reached the front of the library, feeling the cool wind brushing against his face. Misa began chattering on about her different jobs as a model, what she did through the day, what she plans to do the following week, and so on.

It all sounded like gibberish and mumble to Light, other things occupying his mind.

They walked towards a path lined thick with large green trees, with the occasional wet bench here and there. The earthy smell of the rain was pleasant to Light.

Interrupting Misa was her phone, indicating she was receiving a call. “Ah, that must be Yoshi. She probably wants me to go over a contract with the Yotsuba group....” Misa sighed.

“Yotsuba?” Light questioned. He knew Misa had a rapidly developing career but a large corporation like Yotsuba was shocking, even for someone like Hideki Ryuga.

Misa sighed dramatically, “Yes, I went for an interview a while ago... The guys are total perverts! Kept oogling like they were gonna eat me!” She shook her head. 

“Stay safe, Misa..” Light furrowed his eyebrows. “I’ll be alright, honey! I know I can depend on you to beat them up for me if things go too far!” She giggled. 

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Light! Make sure you eat dinner!” Misa smiled and gestured for him to come closer to her. Light nodded and pressed a quick kiss to her red-stained lips.

“Don’t overwork yourself.” Light said as she walked away with a distant clack of her heels.

He began walking towards the direction of his dorms, feeling a weight off his shoulders now that Misa had left.

Not that Light didn’t like or care about Misa, he just didn’t feel in love with her. 

He couldn’t deny she was an attractive woman and any man would love to date her; Light had even thought the same when they first got together.

However, now that Light had been in an ongoing relationship with her, he’d felt differently.

Light sighed, shaking all thoughts of Misa out of his head. He needed to go home.

His mind swarmed with all sorts of things that went on through the day and how he’d plan the next day.

He forced his legs to keep going, the weather making Light feel drowsy and lightheaded. 

The boys’ dorms came into view, rushing to enter the building as the rain began to hit harder. 

“Hello, Light!” The security guard at the front, Mogi, greeted him. Light muttered a quick ‘hi’ and walked down the hall to his room. 

The hall lights flickered slightly, with a dull sound of thunder outside. He gazed upon the wooden beams, cascading across the high ceilings. 

Light reached his room, quickly unlocking the door with a jangle of his keys. He was greeted with his overly organized room; journals stacked neatly on his desk and his bed looking rather inviting.

Sighing, he leaned against the door. Light ran his hand through his copper-colored hair, feeling tired from another long day of studying. 

He felt a little ping from his phone, seeing the notifications he missed across the hours of working.

A selfie and text from Misa; a meme from Sayu, his little sister. The typical.

‘I should call Sayu... it’s been a while..’ Light slid open the text from Sayu, his thumb tapping the call button.

He raised his phone to his ear, waiting for her to pick up.

“Light!” Sayu’s cheery voice rang through the speaker, “Hello, Sayu.” He couldn’t help but smile at his sister’s voice. 

“How have you been?! It’s been since, like, forever! Tell me everything.” There was shifting through the phone.

“Same ol’... Studying, practicing, and composing, you know.” Light began, “So much homework... I hope you’re at least doing your own work now.” 

“Hey! It was one time!” She declared, which Light could easily attest to. “Anyways, how are you? What are you up to?” Light asked, his bag slipping off his shoulder to the ground.

He flopped on his bed with a soft creak. “Ugh, don’t get me started. School is so hard! Mom and Dad are hounding on me so much more!” Sayu complained, whining. 

“Do you want me to talk to them? I’ll see if they can lay off until.... at least exams season.” Light said with a playful tone.

“It’s okay! Oh! I wanted to ask: how’s Misa?” There was a smile heard in Sayu’s voice.

The mood dropped.

“Oh... She’s fine, she’s working right now. You know.” Sayu hummed at that, “Are you... still having issues?” Light groaned, “Are we seriously gonna talk about this, Sayu?” 

“So, you are...” 

“You know you can talk to me about it! I can give you, like, the best-“ Light cut her off, “We’re doing okay, Sayu. Don’t worry about it.” 

Sayu frowned, “Okay... Well, you should call Mom. She’s worried about you a lot these days.” 

“What about Dad?” 

“Dad’s always worried, you should know that better than anyone!” Sayu let out a small laugh, to which Light agreed.

They said their goodbyes, quick and with a promise: to call more often.

‘Dad being worried.... yeah, right.’ He tossed his phone across the bed, sighing.

Thunder crackled across the sky, lighting the room up with a somber flash. The room made him feel melancholic, reminding him of his home back in Tokyo. 

His home. His family. 

Light would talk to his sister occasionally, her typically responding with a meme. His parents, he hadn’t talked to in a while.

The relationship with his father was estranged, sore, and tender. Awkward conversation and arguments. At least his mother led a conversation between the two, with passive-aggressive comments meant towards each other.

Light gazed upon the photos and prints on the wall; pictures of Misa and his sister, piano sheets, polaroids of memories from long ago.

Bittersweet reminders. Light loved his music, composing and playing for nobody but himself. 

His father hated that. 

Soichiro Yagami, who wanted his perfect son to become something worth proud of. Never a musician.

Light sighed, sitting up from his bed. He eyed the keyboard in the corner of his dorm room, looking enticing to play.

He got up and walked to the small chair in front of the keyboard. His fingers drift above the pure white keys.

Light sat down, turning on the piano. He scrambled through a small sheet book filled with scribbles and symbols. 

Settling on an untitled work, he began running his fingers over each key. A mellow tune, fitting of the weather, began resounding through the small speakers. 

Light loved his music. Something he could properly put his emotions into. 

The rain hitting against his window paired perfectly with the melody being played. 

Light was perfectly transfixed on the music. He swayed slightly as his fingers roamed across the ivory keys. 

As the song came to a soft end, Light sat back and looked out of the window.

Tomorrow would be another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light knew of this man, seeing him shuffle around campus with his laces typically untied. Black messy hair, pale skin with dark rings of black underneath his large eyes. He was a foreigner from who knew where.

Another grueling day of classes for Light. 

Teachers had been difficult on him, overly criticizing his work despite it being flawless. Students, as usual, pestering him with constant questions of anything and nothing.

As of now, Light sat in the music room in front of the large black piano. Misa was across from him, her face softly shaded in the warm peach-colored sunset drifting from the windows. 

She smiled fondly at Light as his fingers danced across the keys, a gentle tune emitted. 

It came like second nature, like instinct for him to play. 

As the song came to a close, Misa offered a whispered “Wow!” to which Light had to fight a smile. “This one is really good, Light. I expect nothing less.” Her voice was soft, full of praise and sugary-sweetness.

Light looked up at her, “Thank you. I’m proud of this composition.” Misa got up to sit next to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

“I’m so lucky to have such a talented boyfriend.” She sighed, closing her eyes. Light looked down at his lap, avoidant of Misa’s affections. 

She always could read Light, aware of something bothering him. “Babe, are you alright?” Misa separated from him, looking him in the face.

He apprehended before telling her, an anxiousness rising in his stomach, “I called Sayu last night.” 

The room was quiet, a pin could almost be heard dropping.

“So... what did you two talk about?” She treads carefully, knowing family was a sore topic Light, often, didn’t want to bring to the table.

“The usual: school, you... my parents.” He sighed. “It was a short call. My parents want me to call them-” Light let out a dry laugh, hiding the anxiety threatening to spill. 

“-and I know they’ll ask me to come back home. They’ll start prying into my life and my dad-“ Misa grabbed his hand, her thumb slowly rubbing his palm. 

“What if I came with you? I can meet your parents! Surely, they won’t bug you if I’m there!” She said with a tone of optimism. 

Light knew the outcome of that too. His mother would begin bugging him over marriage and children, his father sending a reminder to focus on stabilizing a career before Misa.

It was all too much.

He knew Misa expected a proposal at the end of the road, afraid of not meeting that expectation for her. 

Misa would send subliminal messages to Light, looking at engagement rings and commenting on which she thought was the prettiest and most expensive. It was all such a headache.

Light remained silent in her suggestion. She snuggled close to him again, “We can continue that conversation another time.” Misa breathed steadily.

He wasn’t even sure of staying with Misa, let alone something that felt so permanent like marriage.

Misa was truly a chore. 

She didn’t deserve him. She had deserved someone who reciprocated her never-ending love, someone who would make time for her... someone who was in love with her.

—

Light walked down the hallways to his statistics class, starting in exactly 3 minutes.

He wasn’t a fan of this class, not because it was difficult, but because the other students became a bother in his day to day life

Such would be the case, especially today.

Light knew of this man, seeing him shuffle around campus with his laces typically untied. Black messy hair, pale skin with dark rings of black underneath his large eyes. He was a foreigner from who knew where.

The man in question sat next to him today, staring widely at Light. He ignored the man’s peculiar look and went on with unpacking his stationery.

“Light Yagami, was it?” He spoke with an accent to his tongue. 

He narrowed his eyes, “Yes?” 

“I’m L.” The man, L, said while continuing to stare at Light. 

‘Ugh, what does this guy want with me?’ He thought, grabbing a pencil from his utensils.

“You’re probably curious as to why I’m talking to you...” L began. Light internally groaned.

“I saw you playing yesterday, you’re really good. Who’s it composed by?” He whispered out this sentence as if it were a secret between the two.

“What are you talking about?” Light turned to the man whose bare feet laid upon the plastic chair.

“You were playing yesterday. Let’s not pretend that wasn’t you, we’re both smarter than that.” Light scoffed at that, “Why were you watching me? I don’t even know you.” 

“You’re asking trivial questions, Light. I enjoy your playing, don’t act so defensive. Who is it composed by? It’s not a track I’ve heard before.” L leaned in closer to Light. 

“It’s a personal piece. What does it matter to you? Again, I don’t know you and you most definitely don’t know me.” Light clenched his pencil, sending a glare to L.

“It’s beautiful, Light. You have true passion only another musician would identify. I’d love to hear it once more.” 

“Drop it, I don’t want you stalking me or whatever. Don’t come near me again.” Light settled on that as the professor walked in.

L scribbled something on a post-it note and slide the pad of paper to Light; reading, “This is not over yet, Light Yagami.”

—

“I want to play with you.” A familiar voice came up from behind him. 

Light looked over his shoulder to see L walking closely behind him. ‘Ugh! Not this guy!’

“No.” He said flatly. After all, who was this guy coming up to Light so casually after one conversation?

L hummed, “Alright. I’ll ask another day.” 

—

Light walked into the library after a day of stress and noise.

In this quiet place, he could find peace and solitude from the busyness of his day-to-day life. 

The cool, dark, and comfortable spots, the large windows, the chairs with cushions worn over time.

The one thing that could ruin all of that...

“Light.” L greeted him, sitting in the chair he typically sat in.

He closed his eyes, breathing slowly to calm down from his sudden frustration.

“I brought you something.” L reached into his pocket. Light sighed, flopping down onto the chair.

“Are you stalking me? How did you even find me?” He leaned back and folded his arms.

L took out a Hostess jumbo honey bun and slid the package to Light. “It’s a little warm.” He scoffed, “Would it be very smart of me to eat something from a person I’m not well acquainted with?”

“Light, are you really so suspicious of me?” L frowned, a hint of sadness to his voice. “I don’t know you, L. Why are you so obsessed with me?” 

“I really enjoyed your playing, Light. I also compose. I am a very adequate violin player since I was a child.” L began, “I want to play with you. I think we would be very compatible. I can tell you take your work very seriously.” 

“And what’s your thinking behind this idea of me?” Light felt amused by L’s words, despite a simmering annoyance beneath his skin.

“I do not mean to come across as odd but I’m quite the expert at body language. The way you walk across campus, you hold yourself in a very constricted way that can only be set free through music. I identified this when I saw you playing. It’s stunning, a masterpiece.”

Light groaned, “Do you hear yourself?” Despite his irritation, he felt secretly flattered. “Why don’t you let me hear you play?” He said jokingly. 

“Okay.” L said, shrugging. “I wasn’t being serious. I’m not interested in playing with you, L. I’d wish you’d stop approaching me, we don’t even know each other.” Light slid the bun back to L.

“Then let’s get to know each other. You’ll find I’m a very good companion.” 

Geez...

L slid the honey bun back to Light, “Please?” His voice sounded softer, like a plead.

Light gave in and grabbed the honey bun, like accepting his bribe. “Whatever.” He ripped open the package.

L gave a satisfied hum, “Maybe a duet will be in our future.” 

Light groaned as he bit into the bun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii another update omggggg<3  
> i hope ur all enjoying so far <333 i'm really bad at staying consistent with updating fics so i'm really working hard!  
> this chapter was quite a bit difficult... characterization is hard TT TT
> 
> umm also i tried to like make it like a compilation of L pestering light i hope that comes through clearly... i'm quite tired !!!!

**Author's Note:**

> yall im so sorry i tried making this super nicely written i am just a stupid homosexual


End file.
